Isabella's Dark Side
by FanficDabbler
Summary: Isabella and Phineas have been in love for years and have moved in together permanently spending many nights lovemaking. But what happens when Isabella's pent up desires overwhelm her when Phineas is always traveling for work? The Fireside Girls are her closest friends, and maybe something more? What happens when Phineas discovers her dark side, and will he embrace it?
1. Chapter 1

Isabella's Dark Side

Note: I do not own Phineas and Ferb nor any characters mentioned in this story. Non-Canon and for entertainment only.

Content Warning: Many lemon scenes, as well as orgies and pregnancy/impregnation/harem.

-Isabella and Phineas are around their mid-20's, living together in an amazing house large enough for Phineas' tinkering and Isabella's many hobbies as well. All of the Fireside girls are around the same age, but Isabella is the only Fireside girl to have kept an ongoing relationship with anyone for more than a few months.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Gathering and Revelation

It's around seven at night as Isabella Garcia Shapiro resides to her bedroom after making herself a small meal and working on grading her students' math papers. Another lonely night without Phineas awaits her. Isabella has always been known for helping others, but she never takes the time to take care of herself when it comes to her needs. Dating Phineas for all these years is something she would never want to lose, but with Phineas being gone due to all the traveling he does for his own company to work on projects and close business deals, she misses the companionship with her boyfriend. Phineas would come home after weeks of traveling and rarely took any vacation time to spend with Isabella, and Isabella's own job of teaching private school kids drains her energy as much as Phineas' job does, leaving both of them too tired to spend some true alone time together. Having to deal with teenagers that can't do basic math and coping with their attitudes towards her when she tries to help doesn't make things easy either. When she does return home to an empty house, Isabella is relieved to have some alone time but craves the passion that she and Phineas used to share in their college life.

As time grew on, Isabella decided to take matters into her own hands and acquire certain items to help her cope. She was always loyal to Phineas and would spend her entire life with him, but in the times she's alone, while her devotion to Phineas may cope, her urges cannot. Both Isabella and Phineas made enough money to afford a large, comfortable lifestyle, and with Phineas still somewhat naïve, Isabella was able to amass quite a large collection of toys for her pleasure without him knowing. Tonight was one of those nights to where she would use them.

Isabella goes into her walk-in closet with her most treasured clothes including her old Fireside Girl's uniform, and then one tailor-made for her when she was older that she received as a gift from her friends as a gift from when she went away to college with Phineas. Amongst the clothes are also everything that Phineas has gotten her as a gift for anniversaries and birthdays, but her most prized possessions lay under her shoes.

She takes a key hidden in her Fireside Girl outfit and unlocks a hidden compartment after moving her shoes out of the way from the rest of the floor. Unlocking the compartment, it rises up to reveal a mass of sex toys, vibrators, whips, chains, handcuffs, and many more items that she enjoyed. All these items were colored differently, but one stood out from the rest. A perfect replica of Phineas' penis, molded out of orange plastic and sitting on the highest shelf. She smiles weakly, wishing her boyfriend was here with her. In the middle of the compartment lies a full dominatrix outfit with stockings, lace, and nipple clamps. Notorious for her plan making, she strips down in her closet, takes the entire outfit as well as several vibrators and dildos, and lays them out on the bed, smiling at her imminent self-pleasure.

However, as she looks at her toys, she desires something more personal, more friendly, and also kinkier. She looks back into her closet and sees her Fireside Girl uniforms.

All of the Fireside Girls keep in touch through email and other social media, but they also keep a group chat that they chat in whenever they can. It was a Friday night, and she knew that her friends would come to her aid whenever she needed it. The girls were no stranger to each other's wants and desires, seeing as how Isabella corroborated her troops' activates around Phineas every summer. Summer activities of Phineas' were always requiring changing clothes for different tasks and the girls had grown accustomed to seeing each other naked or changing. They never saw it as awkward, but more of a bonding moment. That being said, Isabella grabs her phone and punches in her message to the group.

"Girls, emergency Fireside Girls alumni meeting, my house, 1 hour. Bring some booze, wear something comfortable and keep an open mind."

She looks at the message hesitantly, holding her finger over the send button. She thinks to herself, "Am I willing to throw away my friendships with my best friends if they say no to this?" Her fear of denial and loss suddenly takes hold of her. "What if my friends think this is weird? What if they don't feel the same way?" She takes a deep breath and pushes send. They would never turn their back on Isabella, as she had never done to them.

"The worst thing to happen is they say no."

Five minutes go by and no response. Ten minutes go by and no response. Isabella feels a tear to her cheek, and as she starts to put everything away, her doorbell rings. She smiles and puts on a nightgown and a pair of socks and goes to the door. She looks through the peephole to find Gretchen, Ginger, Katie, Milly, Holly, and Adyson all smiling with booze and a handbag apiece. She throws open the door and gives the group a huge hug.

"Thank you so much for coming you guys, you're the best!" she says with a huge smile on her face.

"You're our leader Isabella, we'd do anything for you," said Gretchen, with everyone smiling and nodding in agreement.

Katie smiles "We all brought something different for a drink, so let's get this meeting started!"

Isabella invites them in, bringing them down to the den that Phineas and Isabella designed together to accommodate as many people as possible. She brings out wine glasses, ice, and snacks.

Isabella pours everyone a drink, starting the meeting.

"I appreciate everyone coming to this emergency meeting on such short notice, but the six of you are my closest friends and I know you'd come. This meeting is about the most important thing we as women want."

The girls ponder what this is and look at their former leader, confused but intrigued. Adyson speaks up.

"Does this have to do with you and Phineas?"

Isabella nods and the girls smile. "What's going on now Isabella?" Katie says, wanting to learn more. The girls knew everything Isabella loves about Phineas and how she's so madly in love with him, but they seldom thought of the times where Phineas did something wrong.

"Is he hurting you?" says Katie. "Cheating on you?" says Holly. "Has he lost his love for you?" says Gretchen

Isabella finishes her wine and starts to pour another glass, trying to figure out how to tell her friends her troubles.

"No, not at all! He hasn't done me any physical harm and he's not cheating on me! It has to do with him not being around very often, and um…." she starts to fade out the answer in embarrassment.

Ginger sits closer to Isabella and wraps an arm around her shoulder. "Isabella, you can tell us anything."

Isabella asks everyone to close their eyes as she does something. Isabella leans forwards and kisses Ginger on the lips, sliding her tongue into Ginger's mouth and moaning. Ginger doesn't move out of shock, but to soak in what's happening. After a few seconds, Isabella leans back. Afterward, she goes around and does the same to each of the girls, kissing them with the same level of passion and desire. Ginger, a little embarrassed and mainly confused, starts her onslaught of questions.

"Isabella, why did you kiss us? What does this have to do with Phineas? Why would you do this?"

Isabella comes out and addresses the group.

"You guys are my best friends, and I love you all as friends, but with Phineas not around very often, I feel as if I've lost my true love. I started thinking about how we've all known each other for our entire lives, and I just wanted to see if you guys felt the same. I've been wanting Phineas for the last two weeks and he hasn't been home at all. We talk and Skype all the time, but it's not the same. I just wanted to feel like someone genuinely cared about me as I care about Phineas, but something different. I'm sorry if this is sudden, and to be blunt, I need to get laid and you guys were the closest people besides Phineas that I have. I love all of you just as much as I love Phineas."

After her large confession, she sits back down and sighs, finishing her second glass of wine. The girls look at each other and at Isabella, thinking of their emotions and what they just felt. They always thought Isabella would have eyes for only Phineas, but the fact that she had wanted to be with all of them brought a special warmth to not only their hearts but to their bodies as well. It's as if something snapped and the girls all decided to want what Isabella wanted. They knew Phineas loved her with all his heart, but to see him somewhat neglect her was a saddening thought as well.

Ginger is the first to act, and stands up and smiles, with a few tears running down her eyes.

"Isabella, if only you brought this to our attention sooner. I think it's safe to say we've all had this same thought now and again. Seeing you and Phineas as the only couple kind of had the same effect. I've been wanting to get together with someone but never had the confidence to do anything about it, and I think everyone has the same feeling. Seeing each other grow up and grow more attractive is something I can barely stop thinking of."

The girls all nod in agreement, each wanting more of Isabella and each other.

Isabella smiles and hugs everyone again. "Thank you so much, you guys."

Adyson smiles and starts stripping her top and skirt off. "So are we going to just sit here and hug or are we gonna fuck?"

Everyone smiles and starts stripping. Everyone tries to be as seductive as they can as they strip down to their bras and panties. Ginger rocking a cute white bra that holds her DD-Cup chest and matching lace thong. Gretchen wearing baby blue lingerie with her B-Cups, Katie and Milly are coincidentally wearing matching pink boy-shorts and bras, Adyson wearing no bra showing off her D cups but a rather raunchy red frilly thong, and Holly wearing a small pink bra for her B-Cups and a frilly g-string.

Everyone looked at Isabella who took off her robe and revealed her curvy hips and DD-cups with a thong to match her robe. She smiles and brings her new lovers upstairs to her room with her giant bed.

"Before we begin, I think we might need a few things," Isabella says, bringing out all of the toys she had kept hidden out to her friends to gawk and admire. Everyone grabbed a toy and got onto the bed, finding themselves a partner or two as they removed what little clothing each of them had on.

Isabella decided to continue what she started with Ginger, cuddling her face in her hand while kissing her lips slowly, rubbing her other hand along Ginger's chest. Ginger moaned into the kiss, sliding her tongue into Isabella's slowly and fighting for dominance. Ginger had the advantage of being on top, but Isabella was not backing down as she slid her hand to Ginger's ass and spanked it hard.

Ginger cries out in ecstasy as Isabella spanks her more and more, sliding Ginger's dark brown nipple into her mouth, savoring her newest lover's taste.

Adyson, Milly, and Holly decided to form a triangle, each of them eating out another while using a vibrator on their own clits. Adyson took Milly's soft, puffy pussy into her mouth and sucked slowly, making Milly squirm as Milly slid her tongue across Holly's outer-most walls. Holly gasped, closing her legs as she focuses on Adyson's ass, sliding a finger in her butt and nibbling on her clit. As the girls move more and more, their motions become more in sync and they constantly switch back and forth from pleasing their designated partners' ass or pussy.

Gretchen and Katie find themselves at the foot of the bed, making out as they grind their shaven pussies against each other, fighting over dominance of the vibrator rubbing their clits. Katie smiles as she breaks the kiss and nibbles on Gretchen's earlobe, making her moan louder as Katie's tongue licks around her ear as well. Gretchen smiles and giggles at the tickling sensation as her pussy gets wetter and wetter. As the couple continues, Isabella looks around and smiles at everyone enjoying themselves. With a sense of confidence, she reaches to her nightstand to get a large 8-inch strap-on with a small tube of lubricant. She smiles and stands up, putting the strap-on around her waist, attaching a small vibrator on the inside where it presses against her clit.

As Isabella prepares herself, Ginger quickly gets the girls lined up with their asses up and pussies spread, waiting to be pleasured by their leader. Each of the girls smiles back and in unison, seductively chant out "We're ready Mistress Isabella". Isabella blushes and smiles.

"You guys don't have to call me Mistress, but if you all act this naughty I guess you must be punished"

Isabella moves in front of each girl and quickly licks each of their pussies, savoring the unique tastes that each girl possesses. She turns her vibrator on and positions herself behind Ginger, the eager girl moaning as she feels Isabella move into her slowly. Ginger hadn't felt this much pleasure in so long, and she yearned for more, crossing her legs so that her pussy tightens. While Ginger is pleased, each of the other girls takes a partner to continue making out and feeling around for each girl's specific turn-ons.

Making sure to not leave anyone out, Isabella only spends a few minutes with each girl before moving on. She pulls out of Ginger quickly and licks her pussy another time, sensing how much it is throbbing after she pleasured her.

Pleased by her work, she moves on to Milly. Milly's nerves start to set in as she pushes away from Isabella as Isabella attempts to slide into her.

Isabella rubs Milly's pussy as she climbs up to the bed and kisses her surprisingly.

"Milly, don't be nervous, I won't hurt you," Isabella says reassuringly, smiling and seeing a feign smile from Milly.

"I know you won't Isabella, I'm just nervous and excited at the same time,"

Isabella rubs all along Milly's body, making Milly whimper and squeal in delight. Aligning her strap-on with Milly's pussy, she moves in slowly, massaging Milly's clit slowly as she moves in. Milly feels a bit of pressure as her mistress makes them one, and once Isabella is fully inside, Milly lets out a sigh of relief and pleasure. Isabella thrusts in and out slowly, spanking Milly as Milly moves more and more against Isabella's amazing cock. Milly's arms give out from the pleasure and her ass moves higher in the air. Isabella climbs up on the bed and pounds Milly's pussy harder and harder as she feels Milly tighten up and her squeals turn into loud moans as she begins to cum. Isabella leans forward as Milly squirts all over Isabella as Isabella pulls out and slides her tongue deep into Milly's pussy. Isabella notices how bitter she tastes, but moans as Milly squirts more and more onto her face. Milly slumps forward and moans as she recovers.

"Two down, four to go," Isabella smiles and moves on to Gretchen.

Gretchen's playing with her pussy as she awaits her turn, but also slides a finger into her ass as she's gotten so wet and had never tried anything there before. Noticing this, Isabella pushes Gretchen down and mounts her ass, smiling as she rubs her tip all over Gretchen.

"I see Gretchen has about as much of a kinky side as I do," Isabella says slyly. She spanks Gretchen and Gretchen moans out "Please Mistress please put it in I need it so bad."

Isabella had tried anal before with Phineas but never got to see what it's like being the one giving anal. She smiles as she pushes deep into Gretchen's waiting ass, admiring how tight it is. Gretchen moans in pleasure and a small bit of pain, fingering her pussy as she takes inch after inch of Isabella's strap-on into her. Gretchen moans out Isabella's name over and over again, and Isabella grabs her chest and pinches her nipples, making Gretchen squirm more. Out of nowhere, Isabella pulls out and switches to Gretchen's pussy, humping away as she sees Gretchen's eyes roll back with ecstasy. Gretchen moans more and more, squirting all over the place uncontrollably and Isabella, like the other girls, buries her face savoring Gretchen's juices. She notices she tastes sweet and tangy, licking her lips and dives into her ass as well, something she'd never tried. She admired this new delicacy and retreated for now, as there were more women to please.

Holly was the next to be pleased. She smiled as she raised her butt high for her mistress, waiting to satisfy her. Isabella was known to be strong, so she decided that after sliding into Holly's shaven puffy pussy that she would lift her up and fuck her deep and hard as Holly's pussy fell onto her strap-on, making Holly beg for more. Holly moved her hand down to feel the strapon bulge in her stomach, rubbing her clit as she sees how much she can take. Isabella kisses her neck as she thrusts in and out, she then lays back down and continues her treatment of Holly. As Holly moans out, Isabella commands Gretchen to sit on her face as she'd seen her recover. As Gretchen begins to climax, she motions for Adyson and Katie to come over and prepare themselves. Isabella had grown tired with so many lovers and decided to have the two remaining girls service themselves upon her. She thrusts once more into Holly, sending the young, beautiful ebony goddess over the edge and squirting all over the girls. She had the most potential when it came to squirting it seemed. Katie and Adyson took their positions upon Isabella, Katie on her face and Adyson riding Isabella. Gretchen takes Holly and holds her in a warm embrace, kissing her slowly and rubbing her body passionately.

Katie and Adyson waste no time in servicing Isabella. Katie rides on Isabella's face with an ever-growing passion, leaning forward to indulge Adyson in a lover's kiss. Adyson enjoys the kiss as she continues to ride Isabella, sliding her hand to her clit as she rides her new lover. Gretchen comes from behind and slides a welcome dildo into Adyson's waiting ass as she works on suckling on Adyson's gorgeous breasts. After a while, Isabella feels that someone had turned up the vibrations of her toy and added another one to her own ass. It was Milly, coming over once again as she suckles on Isabella's chest as well. Gretchen and Holly come together and pleasure members as they pleasured them, completing the group enjoying each other at the same time. They could all feel each other's climax about to happen. Isabella quickly gets up and positions herself in the center, with the other women's pussies spread around her. She fingers and rubs every part of their pussies as fast as they can, and as she herself begins to climax, she is showered in a fountain of her friend's love juices.

The women all fall back onto the bed and catch their breaths, moaning and feeling the after-effects of their new bonding. Isabella sits up and walks back to the den to grab the wine and water for her friends. Each girl gladly takes a glass as they reconvene to talk about what just happened.

"I'm so glad everyone had a good time and was able to unwind a little today," Isabella said, sipping her wine slowly. "I wanted to make sure everyone got enough attention."

The group smiles and nods.

Gretchen stands up quickly but slides down realizing Isabella's work on her had left her extremely tired. "I would say that we could say the same to you. I haven't done anything like this with anyone since freshman year of college, and I have to say, boys have no idea how to please a woman."

Everyone smiles and giggles, thinking about Gretchen's comment.

"So Isabella, when you and Phineas do make love, is it as passionate as what you just experienced?" asks Milly. The girls look on with curiosity at their friend. Isabella blushes a bit and responds simply with "He's bigger than the toy I used tonight." The girls all squeal as they get excited about the thought of Phineas's massive cock. "Have you thought about kids yet Isabella?" says Milly, rubbing Adyson's shoulders as she is starting to get horny again.

Isabella shakes her head. "He's so busy that we haven't really talked about it. We've got enough money to last us a long time due to his inventing, but I'm not sure he wants to settle down yet." Milly slides over and comforts Isabella. "Well, you'd sure look amazingly sexy while pregnant." she smiles as she plants a quick kiss on Isabella.

Isabella hugs her and takes another sip of wine. "Have you girls thought about having kids yet?" The girls shake their heads. "When we all find a man who can fuck us as you can we will," says Gretchen. The girls all laugh and drink more and more. Isabella's brain just came up with an amazing idea that would both bring Phineas closer to her as well as her friends on a much deeper level.

"Girls, what if Phineas got us all pregnant? He's always been a family man with his family, so if he had a family of his own then maybe he'd settle down."

The laughter turns to silence as they all contemplate being pregnant with Phineas' child. Adyson speaks up, "Isabella I think you've had too much to drink." Isabella shakes her head and stands up. "Ladies, you know how much I love you guys and how much I love Phineas. I wouldn't want to spend my life with anyone else other than you six and him. Growing up I noticed that you all seemed to flirt with him, but out of respect for me, you left those feelings aside so I would be happy with him. Now I'm happy with you guys as lovers and friends, and I want to share him with you all. "

The group takes in what their friend says and Holly is the first to stand up.

"I'm in if it means spending the rest of my life together with you Isabella." she smiles as she gives Isabella a hug. Gretchen and Milly do the same and agree to what Isabella has to offer. Adyson, Ginger, and Katie all stagger for a second, realizing the scope of what Isabella wants to do. Ginger always thought of settling down with her own man and family, Adyson wanted to be her own boss and continue building her company, and Katie was never known for anything so out of the ordinary before tonight.

Ginger speaks up "Isabella, I think we should continue to talk this through. You and Phineas have something special together and we don't want to get in between you and him. It took him years to realize he loves you and wants you, but I think he's spending so much time away from you to be able to provide for the family that he eventually wants to have." Isabella contemplates her words and prepares to dispute her ideas.

"Ginger, you're one of my best friends and after tonight, I want you more than I've ever wanted anything. I want you all in the same way. To share a bed with all of you, make new lasting memories, explore new avenues of pleasure and pain with you, all the while growing our relationship to a level no other group could comprehend. I'm willing to share the man I love with the women I love."

After hearing Isabella's passionate words, Ginger steps forward and smooches Isabella with tears of joy in her eyes. Adyson and Katie do the same and the girls come together to embrace their new companionship as a family.

"Alright girls, now the next thing to do is figure out how to get Phineas into completing this new group of ours," said Isabella, rubbing her pussy anticipating all the love making her new family was going to create. "Isabella, he'll do anything for you. Let's get him home soon," said Gretchen, licking her lips as she sees Isabella playing with herself.

The girls all say "agreed" before begin again as the girls start their second round of love-making.


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella's Dark Side Chapter 2: Revelations

Phineas returns home after three weeks of traveling for work where he plans on spending lots of time with Isabella as well as give her a surprise she will not expect. However, Isabella has a surprise of her own for her beloved boyfriend.

Please note: I do not own Phineas and Ferb nor any of the characters in this story. Non-Canon and for entertainment only.

Content Warning: Many lemon scenes with suggestive topics such as orgies, pregnancy/impregnation, and harems.

I know it's been over a year since I posted Chapter 1, but things have been hectic and I finally finished this! I'm opening I can get Chapter 3 going if I have the time.

Enjoy!

Isabella and her old Fireside Girl troop members have been seeing each other for three months. Everyone in the group has enjoyed themselves after Isabella united them into the ultimate harem. They've indulged in every type of sexual pleasure and pain opportunity to acclimate themselves amongst one another. Their purpose: Discover each girls' weaknesses and lust-filled desires. Gretchen had a weakness for face sitting. Holly enjoyed shower and bath fun. Milly devoted herself to improving her pussy grinding talents. Ginger experimented more with the breasts of each girl and their sensitive spots. Katie took an interest in spanking and delayed gratification. Adyson took to licking as her means of arousing her new lovers.

As each girl honed her skills, Isabella had become the leader of their group once again. She led by example, indulging in each of the girls' new fetishes and allowing them to experiment on her over and over again. Over time she had also mastered secrets of her own that drove her lovers insane, but she never revealed how she came to know these secrets. Of course, the girls would indulge themselves with another member of the group throughout the day. However, they had decided to spend their entire weekend together doing all sorts of sexual experimentation and pleasuring acts towards each other as an entire group. They were ready to see if Phineas was able to resist them.

Elsewhere:

Phineas was due home from an inventing convention on a Friday where he had decided to take an entire month off of work to make up for the time with his beloved Isabella. He was working so much so that he could afford to upgrade their home for some new arrivals. Before he wanted to start a family, he was dedicated to being able to provide for them at all stages. He had just closed a deal with his newest contract. This new company bought Phineas' newest invention which allowed the ultimate immersion experience of any human's physical or mental desires in an instant. The software was able to calculate 1000 petaflops per second and was linked to the greatest sources of knowledge given to mankind. All users of this interface could create whatever they wanted and experience all the feelings attributed to what they created. This created an infinite amount of potential from all manner of people. He specifically designed the program to not be able to be used to harm another living being, as well as notify him of any and all attempted compromises of the system. No one fully understood the program as well as Phineas, and he took a great advantage of that when it came to putting the device on the open market. Phineas' deal allowed him to never have to work again for the rest of his life while maintaining one of the biggest secrets of the device itself that only he knew. With money no longer an issue, it was time for him to give all of his attention to his one true love.

Phineas' return home had made preparations for Isabella and her group extremely important for them all. Isabella needed to have Phineas accept what she wanted to accomplish with the group. She had set up everything she needed to. The girls were getting ready in the den while Isabella prepared the house. She had started up the hot tub and pool, prepared Phineas' and the girls' favorite food and drinks, and in her room set up what would be the greatest moment of their lives. The girls' plan? Surprise Phineas with a party to welcome him home, and provide him with the greatest present they could offer. Each girl had a normal outfit similar to their styles, but each outfit accented each girls' unique traits and improved upon their beauty as well as hide some goodies for later in the night.

Phineas arrived home at around 8:00 PM on a hot July evening. Entering his home felt strange as he had lived in different hotels so much over the last few years that his home no longer felt his own. He placed his things in his office conveniently located next to the front door which provided a perfect view of a mountainside and a beach combined. This, along with his Isabella, were the biggest sources of inspiration. Phineas returns from his office slowly taking his shoes off when the lights flash on surprisingly, and the seven women jump out.

"SURPRISE" they exclaim, smiling with a "Welcome Home" banner in the background. Isabella smiles as Phineas reacts with a warm embrace to his beloved girlfriend and a firm, passionate kiss on the lips. Isabella smiles and hugs him closer, deepening the kiss as she remembers his warmth, his touch, and his passion towards her. She breaks the kiss and welcomes him in.

"I figured your trip home would be exhausting, so I prepared the hot tub and some food for us all along with a lot of booze and relaxation planned," she said in an upbeat, excited tone. Her heartbeat was racing at seeing Phineas again, similar to how she felt every time she saw him when they were younger. "I also had the girls come over to help me plan everything and so we could catch up a bit."

Phineas nods and hugs each girl with the same embrace he gave Isabella along with a kiss on the cheek as gratitude. Each Fireside Girl blushed at the kiss and they sat down outside to enjoy the night and delicious food in front of them.

As 10:00 approaches, Isabella, Phineas, and the girls are all relaxed and are enjoying a dip in the hot tub. All the stresses of the day melting away from Phineas. They were discussing all of the things that Phineas had done in his extended absence from home, how Isabella coped with the wild teenagers she taught, and the usual jibber-jabber that occurred throughout their lives. Isabella guided Phineas around the hot tub and played with him like an innocent kitten, intermingling with him and toying with him to entice him to follow her. Their hot tub and pool were designed by Phineas to include a waterfall. The pool was also able to detect how each member of the pool reacted to the water and outside elements to provide the most comfortable experience possible. Isabella floated underneath the waterfall and Phineas slowly joined her, entangling his fingers amongst her beautiful hair and planting a deep, romantic kiss to his lover. They exchanged kisses over and over again. Breaking the kiss, Phineas glances at Isabella.

"Isabella, do you see that over in the mountains?" he points to a small flashing light on top of the mountain range. It's glowing pink, her favorite color.

"Yes I see it, Phineas," she says, intrigued.

"Do you remember when we were kids the silly things we'd do in the summer, and how I'd decide what I wanted to do that day?

She smiles and cuddles close with him. "Of course I do, it wasn't silly, and it was cute." she giggles.

"Well, I know what I wanna do today," he says, pressing a button on his watch.

In one quick motion, the mountainside lights up and produces the following message in pink set on an orange background, the couples' favorite colors inscribed in the shape of a heart.

"Isabella, will you marry me?" it says.

Isabella sees this and squeals in delight, seeing Phineas in the hot tub on one knee and a perfect pink diamond ring in a box for her.

Isabella on the verge of tears of happiness nods before Phineas can say what is written. They hug and stay adjoined for the longest time, embracing each other as the sun sets on their most perfect day.

The group of girls congratulate the couple and everyone heads back into the house to change into more comfortable clothes and to indulge in some champagne Isabella had bought.

As glasses are poured and drinks had, Isabella and Phineas, talk to each other about their plans for the future.

"This is the best day of my life Phineas, thank you so much. I've been so lonely since you've been gone all this time over the last year or so."

Phineas reassures her "Well, with this new deal I just signed, you and I never have to worry about money again and we can focus on what we want to do."

Isabella smiles. "Does that mean, um, expanding our family?" she says enticingly, sliding her hand on Phineas' waistband.

Phineas smiles as he pushes her hand away "Babe, we have company here. I want you all to myself" he says seductively.

Isabella feels her spine tingle as he says this, her pussy moistening as she gets up and whispers in her lover's ear. "Stay out here and wait 10 minutes, then come to bed. I've got a few surprises for you."

Phineas nods and Isabella escorts the girls out the door then seductively walks to her room to get her preparations ready.

Ten minutes go by and Phineas knocks on the door, waiting for a response. Isabella singsongingly calls him inside. The room is dark except for a few dark pink lights glistening on the top of the room. Illuminating the floor is a line of arrows pointing to his bed with the phrase "The Best Night of Our Lives Awaits" listed below the arrows. As Phineas enters the room, he sees that Isabella is not the one in bed, but all of her Fireside Girl members dressed in matching baby pink lingerie, waiting passionately for their pleasure to begin.

Taken aback, Phineas backs up into Isabella, standing behind the door dressed the same as her lovers, and covers Phineas' eyes. He stutters "Isabella, why are... are your friends in our room dressed like this?" trying not to become aroused by them and trying to focus on Isabella. She giggles and whispers in his ear "These are not only my friends but my new lovers as well. We've become closer ever since you last left and we know each other's bodies inside and out. We know what makes each other wet, the sensations that make us warm and passion-filled, and what makes us squirm in delight. We've been coming together for the better part of three months now and know exactly what we want." She turns on the lights and lines up the girls in front of the bed, smiling.

"I want to share you with them and you're going to do exactly what we want. You can enjoy every minute of it with us or simply watch and never indulge in me again." she dictates.

She then nods at the girls and they all take their bras off at the same time, unveiling a message written in orange body paint across their combined breasts.

"FUCK US PHINEAS" is seen and Phineas immediately hardens to his fiancée's friends. He cannot comprehend what's going on. His fiancée is allowing him to fuck all of her friends with no consequences? It seems too good to be true.

Phineas inquires "What if you all get jealous of someone else in the group? I don't want there to be fighting amongst us and I don't want our friendships ruined".

Ginger and Gretchen smile as they kiss, while Adyson and Milly and Katie and Holly do the same. "We don't mind sharing, do we girls?" says Gretchen, smiling as she's felt by Isabella.

Isabella smiles and walks behind each girl, teasing them all slowly.

"You see Phineas, we've all grown to love each other to the point of being able to share anything. Our secrets, our cravings, our emotions. Everything is out in the open. It's also convenient that you wanted to expand the family. Well, you have seven beautiful women here willing to do just that. The only thing they request is the same thing you gave to me earlier tonight. We all want to be your wives. We all love you, and based on the fact you're hard as a rock and will do nothing to displease me, you will do as we ask. You'll get us all pregnant and we will be one big happy family together." Isabella slyly explains to her fiancée as she slides his pants off and reveals his monster cock.

"Now be a good boy and come service your new family" she smiles and whispers in his ear as she guides him to the bed. The girls join him as Isabella takes his cock into her hand. "Jesus Phineas I can't believe I'd forgotten how big you are," she says seductively. She takes his tip into her mouth and sucks slowly, licking the tip as Ginger goes to work on his balls and Milly works on his face. Katie kisses his chest and pecs as Milly straddles his face and begs him to eat her out. He happily obliges and buries his tongue deep into his new lover's waiting womanhood. He savors all the sensory stimulation being performed on him, thinking how lucky he could be to have a fiancée who'd allow this and six friends who love him as much as he loves Isabella. Isabella feels him get harder and harder as she takes more and more of his bulging log into her mouth, embracing the taste as it hits the back of her throat. Phineas bucks his hips in pleasure as Isabella feels his entire girth go down her throat and the beginning of his orgasm forces her to stop and control herself.

"Uh uh uh," says Isabella. "You have to please us all before you cum my dear. None of this amazing cock will go to waste, and you only get to finish in our pussies." The girls smile as they begin working on each other while Isabella lays down and spreads her legs. She wanted this more than anyone. Phineas' passion flares up as he plants another long, deep kiss onto Isabella's waiting pink lips. Ginger and Gretchen lay down next to Isabella and work her chest as Phineas slides into Isabella's gushing pussy. As each girl moves along to pleasure one another, Phineas goes as deep as he can into Isabella, reaching down to grab Isabella and pull her up to embrace her warm, soothing skin as she rides him. Ginger and Gretchen follow and nibble on Isabella's neck. Isabella's pussy tightens as the girls' tongues and lips meet her neck. She quickens her pace and begins the first of her many orgasms of the night, reaching down to rub her clit and Phineas' balls at the same time.

"Phineas, cum with me, I want your sweet cum in my pussy." She exclaims as Phineas' cock is plunged so deep, Isabella feels it in her stomach. Phineas links lips with her once more as he fills her request, filling his fiancée's pussy as deep as he can, eyes rolling back in pleasure. He moves faster and harder than he'd ever done with her before, ramming his cock into every inch of his lover's gushing pussy, unleashing his load into her deepest confines. The couple falls back on the bed and lets out a huge sigh, smiling. Phineas rests quickly as Isabella dismounts her sweetheart, full to the brim.

"One down, six to go." Says Isabella with a huge grin, sweating as she recovers. She leans to her left and starts kissing Adyson as Holly and Milly begin to work Phineas' cock back to life. Each of them licks Phineas' shaft slowly like an ice pop in the summer, slowly at the beginning but increasing their speed over time. Occasionally their tongues would meet and flick Phineas' tip a few times before they returned to their licking. Without uttering a sound, they advance their technique with Milly working on her deep throating and Holly working on Phineas' balls. They'd seen how much Isabella had gotten Phineas aroused using this tag-team approach and they wanted to see the same results. Milly had always wanted to feel a hard, meaty cock down her throat and Phineas' did not disappoint. As she was enticed with her fellatio, Adyson comes from behind and starts massaging Milly's clit slowly, as if she was taunting her. Adyson's desire to prolong her lovers' orgasms until the last minute had been perfected over the months of intimacy between them. Once during a session with Isabella, Adyson had edged her orgasm on for over two hours, always letting Isabella come close to ecstasy, but never allowing her to achieve what she wanted. Adyson wanted to do something to the same degree now, but today everyone had a goal in their mind: Get pregnant. So instead, Adyson went to viciously devour Milly's wet puffy pussy. After a few minutes, Milly couldn't take anymore and needed Phineas inside of her. She slowly takes Phineas' cock out of her mouth, a small line of saliva coming off as she catches her breath and reaches up to kiss Phineas. Phineas embraces Milly's lips, moaning at how soft and supple they are. Milly moans back and straddles Phineas' cock, rubbing it along her moist outer lips, savoring how hard she's made him. Phineas is the man of her dreams along with her friends at her side. She aligns her waiting maidenhood with his cock and slowly lowers herself down, gasping as she's filled more and more. Phineas stifles a moan as she continues to go down on his cock and he rubs her hips and gorgeous booty. Phineas reaches up and grabs Milly, forcing her down as he locks lips with her, becoming one. Milly stifles a bit of pain as no one had gone this deep with her, groaning for more. No one could reach her g-spot. Phineas' movements were just like Isabella's during their previous times together; deep, passionate, and all-enticing. Phineas reaches down to massage Milly's clit which starts to trigger her climax. Phineas stands and bounces Milly on his cock, her legs crossing behind his back to lock them in place as she squirts all over Phineas. It's not long until Phineas' seed fills her pussy to the brim as Milly leans back in ecstasy.

Gaining a few seconds of rest, Phineas lays Milly on her side, kissing her again before moving onto Gretchen and Holly. He sneaks up behind them as they're enticed in a round of kissing, scissoring their pussies together and rubbing each other's clits. Phineas sits on the bed and lifts the women beside him up onto his lap, and massage both of their asses slowly watching the spectacle in front of him. Gretchen and Holly seize their kissing only for a moment to slide Phineas' hard cock between their pussies, rubbing up and down on it, and slowly hardening it back to life. Holly's bare, wet pussy did wonders as Gretchen leaned forward to suck on Holly's awaiting perky tits. Holly moans into Phineas' mouth as he steals a kiss from her, playfully rubbing her hips and spanking her succulent ass. She smiles and moans as she sits up and positions herself with her ass raised high in the air, her pussy spread open awaiting Phineas' cock. Gretchen slides off Phineas' lap and assumes the same position, kissing Holly as Phineas mounts Holly. He spanks her over and over, teasing her, driving her insane with desire.

Meanwhile, Isabella, having recovered from her first-round with her fiancée, sneaks into the closest and adorns her friends' favorite strap-on. With Phineas focusing on Holly, Isabella slides behind Gretchen, stealing a kiss from her lips as Isabella reaches down to finger Gretchen's wet pussy. Gretchen moans, breaking the kiss and whispering into her mistress' ear. "Put it in my ass Mistress" she moans, spreading her cheeks apart and revealing her awaiting, tight ass. Isabella reaches down and begins to lick Gretchen's booty slowly, rimming her and pinching her clit. Phineas wets his thumb and slides it into Gretchen's ass as Gretchen jumps in anticipation.

"You heard her Isa, give her what she wants and I'll be over soon to give you a hand." He whispers deceptively, spanking Isabella playfully. He quickens and hardens his thrusts into Holly, seeing her eyes roll back in jaw-dropping lust. Holly surprises him by pushing him down onto his back, riding his cock, and matching his previous speed while pleasing her clit. Phineas' cock throttles and twitches as his next orgasm begins. Holly pushes every last inch inside of her, looking Phineas in the eyes and sliding a hand to her stomach, feeling how deep his cock is inside her. She rotates her hips more and more as Phineas begins to shoot his thick cum deep inside her, his cock pulsating with each thrust. Holly reaches her breaking point as well, falling forward onto Phineas' chest. She rests there for a few minutes, catching her breath and sliding her tongue into Phineas' mouth, savoring his taste. She hadn't been on birth control for months, praying now that she's gotten pregnant. Holly slides off Phineas and lays next to Milly, kissing her on the lips as they enjoy a moment together.

Phineas stands up and positions his cock in front of Gretchen's mouth. She eagerly accepts his cock, tasting Holly's pussy and his cum leftover. Gretchen began to suck Phineas' cock as Isabella slides her lubed strap-on into her ass. As Isabella began thrusting into Gretchen, Gretchen matched the thrusts with her sucking. Phineas' cock springs back to life as Gretchen begins to deep throat for as long as she can, savoring the taste of his cock. Phineas leans forward to give Gretchen everything he has, sliding his massive cock down her throat while making out with Isabella. Gretchen's ass twitches as Isabella slides her strap-on all the way in, making her cough and gag on Phineas' cock. Phineas pulls his cock out of Gretchen's mouth then slides underneath her to position her on top of him, holding his cock up so Gretchen could take both Phineas and Isabella inside of her. As Phineas makes his way in, she tightens her pussy for him and almost makes Phineas cum immediately. Phineas groans as he feels Gretchen's warm wet pussy engulf his cock. Isabella repositions herself so that she can more easily thrust in and out of Gretchen's ass as well as match Phineas' thrusts once again. Phineas nibbles on Gretchen's ear and neck, making her giggle through her moans of joy. Isabella's thrusting makes Phineas' cock harder as he can feel Isabella's strap-on as he moves. Gretchen had never been filled this much before but she didn't want it to end. She had begun to massage her clit and Phineas' balls, begging for his seed inside of her.

"Phineas… p… please, I need you to cum… I want your cum so bad." Says Gretchen.

Isabella moans as she starts to orgasm and Phineas slams his cock deep into Gretchen's cunt, his pulsating cock unleashes one of his biggest orgasms of the night. Isabella pulls out of Gretchen, moving over to the pair and squirting on both of them. Gretchen finally cums as well, reaching forward and slamming her pussy down on Phineas' cock. As their orgasms began to fade, Phineas smiles and kisses Isabella and Gretchen, nibbling on their necks and shifting his attention to Ginger, Adyson, and Katie after hearing a loud squeal coming from the bathroom. It's not long until Gretchen regains her strength for her to position herself to where Isabella can sit on her face.

As Phineas was going around the circle, the three women snuck off to the shower with a few toys to keep them company and await Phineas. They knew he was going to be a while with Isabella and the others, and the three wanted to try something they hadn't done in a while. Adyson took a strap-on and a ball gag with them into the shower. Ginger got in first welcoming Adyson to spoon with her back as Katie put on her new toy. Katie was never dominant in any of her relationships before, but with the girls, she'd reached out and expanded upon asserting herself more. She was almost as dominant as Isabella the time Isabella bound everyone to the bed and did as she pleased with them, making everyone else her submissive slaves, but she hadn't evolved her domination skills to her level yet. As she was getting prepared, Ginger and Adyson were intertwined, moaning as the hot water covered their luscious bodies and excited every cell that Katie was going to explore. Katie steps in, reaching forward and stealing a kiss from Adyson as she pulls herself into the water. The three women move their hands all over one another, teasing each other with the most sensitive touches. Katie moans as Adyson slides to the floor of the shower, positioning herself behind Katie and reaching up to eat out Katie's ass through her strap-on. Ginger smiles and slides down as well, beginning to suck Katie's makeshift cock imagining it was Phineas'. Adyson took great lengths to plunge as much of her tongue into Katie's ass, savoring and licking every inch she could as Ginger deep-throated the strap-on over and over again. Katie took to Ginger's deep-throating well, moaning as she grabbed Ginger's head and forced her to go deeper. As Ginger gagged on Katie's strap-on, she moaned and slid the toy out of her mouth, smiling as she rose and bent over, spreading her pussy and ass for Katie. Katie smiled, spanking Ginger as she entered her pussy, becoming one with her. Her thrusts started slowly as she tried to get in rhythm with Adyson's tongue, and after a few minutes, each time Katie thrust back, she would meet Adyson's tongue and be granted a quick stimulation that forced her forward. After about ten minutes of Katie's relentless pounding, Ginger squealed as the hot water tilted her over the edge as she grips the shower rod and cums as hard as she can while Adyson laps at her pussy. After a minute of squirting all over Adyson's face, Katie takes off her strap-on and starts to suck on Adyson's pussy as Adyson focuses on Ginger. The three girls moan over and over as they enjoy each other's company, with Ginger letting out a series of long, deep moans.

Phineas smirks and sneaks into the shower, rubbing his cock along Katie's ass, teasing her with his girth. Katie yelps in surprise and the girls see Phineas ready to join them. The girls smile and turn off the water, drying themselves off and joining Phineas back on the bed. Katie and Adyson lay Ginger down first on her back, tending to her chest and neck as Phineas put Ginger's legs up towards his chest. Phineas teases Ginger's succulent pussy with the tip of his cock, flicking it against her clit and slapping it against her thighs. He leans forward, kissing Ginger as he slides into her awaiting pussy, noticing how tight she is. Ginger moaned as Phineas stretched her, pulling the girls forward so that she could focus on their tits. Phineas was closer with Ginger than most of the other girls as she had frequented more of their old childhood adventures, and was often seen as Isabella's number two. As Phineas moved with her, he began to massage her stomach and thighs, ever-increasing Ginger's experience with him. She noticed how Isabella would do the same with her when they were together and she loved how likeminded the couple was. Needless to say, Phineas' cock was driving her insane. It felt perfect inside of her, fulfilling her, making her feel even more wanted and desirable. Something she hadn't felt in a relationship with a man before. But she wanted more. Ginger wrapped her legs around Phineas and pulled him down, moaning as she pulled him closer to her, feeling his warm breath and meeting her eyes with his beautiful blue ones. She pressed her chest against his and made out with him, sending him over the edge as he shot load after load inside of her, making her gasp and shake as her orgasm overtook her. Phineas pulled her up and held her close, nibbling her neck as their orgasms faded. Ginger smiles and lays back, letting Phineas out and attend to Adyson and Katie.

Adyson smiles and reaches up to whisper in Phineas' ear as she works his cock back to life.

"Fuck me like that too Phineas..."

Phineas smiles and nibbles on Adyson's ear. She moans and pulls Phineas on the bed. She sticks her ass in the air, reaching back and spreading her ass, begging for Phineas to pleasure her. Phineas smiles and begins to eat both her pussy and ass out. Adyson groans and spreads her pussy and ass for Phineas more. She loved being eaten out. Ever since her first experience with Isabella and the other girls, Adyson made it her mission to advance her knowledge of oral stimulation to provide a longer, harder orgasm for anyone she desires. And right now, Adyson was receiving the same intensity that she gave out to her lovers. Phineas' tongue reached places that make her squeal and moan like never before, especially in her ass. Phineas increased his licking and introduced two fingers to her pussy, one inside of her and one massaging her clit. Adyson's squeals got louder and louder as she couldn't take any more of Phineas' fingers. She needed his cock in her. She craved it. Phineas flipped Adyson over onto her back, positioning himself between her legs as she grabbed a pillow to get more comfortable. Phineas lifted her legs onto his shoulders and moaned as he entered Adyson's awaiting pussy. Phineas noticed how tight she was on top of seeing Adyson's eyes roll into the back of her head when she felt him hit her cervix. He leaned down and slowly kissed Adyson, his tongue begging for entrance. She complied graciously as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pushed him in deeper. Out of nowhere, she decides to spank Phineas which only makes him harder and pound faster.

"Oh wow, I didn't expect that to feel so good" admits Phineas.

"Well, I believe your newest kink is going to get you into trouble eventually." Adyson quips with a smirk.

Phineas cunningly pulls Adyson up onto his lap and spanks her relentlessly. Each time she goes down as he pumps into her, Phineas increases how hard he spanks her. Adyson begins to moan and squeal at each slap, especially when she feels the tip of Phineas' cock continuously pound against her cervix. Her eyes roll back as she moans and gasps, the biggest orgasm of her life so far being achieved surrounded by all of her friends. Phineas groans as the two finish together, holding Adyson close as she comes to her senses and steals a quick kiss from Phineas. Ginger is right next to her, finally recovered as she goes to massage Adyson's tits and begins another make-out session.

Katie smiles as she is finally able to take her turn with Phineas, crawling away from Isabella and laying down next to Phineas. Her hair was up in her standard ponytail and she smiled as she reached up for a kiss, sliding her hips over Phineas' cock. Phineas moaned as he reached down and cupped Katie's amazing breasts and firm, petite ass. Phineas had never seen Katie like this. She was always timid and caring until she was put to the test. She slid down to the side of the bed and pulled Phineas up closer which drew an unexpected yelp. He smiles as he sees Katie slowly take the entirety of Phineas' cock into her mouth. Katie loved how it filled her throat, especially on her knees. She moans softly as she begins moving faster and faster, increasing the amount of sucking she does and how sloppy her work becomes. Phineas' moans draw the attention of Isabella and she comes over to steal a quick kiss and starts rubbing his shoulders. As Katie continues she periodically stops sucking to worship her new lover's balls, applying the same level of passion as she did with his cock. She craved his cock more and more as she played with his balls to the point where her pussy started dripping in anticipation. Isabella lays Phineas down and straddles his face with her pussy, smiling as her fiancée's tongue ravishes her pussy once again. Katie smiles as she stands up and straddles Phineas' cock as well, moaning as the tip stretches every inch of her insides as she gently glides down his cock. Isabella and Katie's moans synchronize as every time Phineas licks, Katie moves faster on his cock. The two girls embrace in a passionate battle of tongues as Phineas wraps his arms around Isabella's waist, forcing his tongue deeper and deeper. Katie's cute, bright moans and squeals begin her climax as Phineas' balls slap her pussy harder and harder. She can't hold out for much longer. Isabella breaks their kiss as she leans forward to suck on Katie's beautiful nipples. This sends Katie over the edge as she squirts all over Phineas' cock. Phineas returns the favor as he pushes her down on his cock, sending squirt after squirt of his cum deep inside her waiting pussy. Isabella spanks Katie as they both climax together.

"That's how you end an amazing night with the best women in your life," Isabella says, smiling and catching Katie as she falls forward onto the bed. Smiling, Phineas picks Katie up, motions for the rest of the girls who have begun to lay down and relax to quickly stand up, and says to no one in particular:

"Replace bed sheets and comforters, maximum cooling level. Lower internal room temperature to 65 degrees, full air conditioning. Reduce lights to 5% brightness."

In a matter of moments, the bed sprung to life as its components are rearranged. The sheets that were now soaked and wrinkled are now replaced with new, cold, comfortable ones, a perfect fit after a long night of lovemaking with his new family. Everyone lays down on the bed, smiling and intertwining with someone close to them under individual sets of blankets. The bed's cooling pillows work their magic as everyone smiles.

Isabella sweetly says to her new family,

"Everyone, I'm so glad that tonight we were able to experience each other's company in a way no one can understand. As far as I'm concerned, you are all family regardless of what happens to us. We may have our differences and some arguments down the line as things get more and more complex, but I can't wait to watch our family grow larger and larger."

Everyone nods their heads in agreement. Phineas puts his arms around Isabella and Ginger while Katie and Gretchen embrace each other as sleep begins to take hold of them. Adyson, Milly, and Holly snuggle close together as well doing something similar to Phineas' embrace.

Phineas addresses the women he's grown up with and spent so much time with the following,

"I love you all so much. Each of you is so precious to me. If you ever need, want, or want to recommend anything regarding our new life that we have together, I feel you should be open to asking, sin judgment. My focus now is to grow this family more and more and I hope you're all open and eager to help. I love you all." He says, smiling more and more in pure ecstasy.

The loves of his life all around him, he begins to nod off. As everyone drifts into sleep, Isabella whispers into the darkness of the room:

"I know what we're going to do tomorrow."

The entire room fills with giggles and laughter as Phineas rests his eyes eager to see how his future unfolds.


End file.
